Side stories
by Easiest Way
Summary: Coletânea de histórias sobre os demais cavaleiros de ouro, seus pontos de vista e sentimentos acerca dos primeiros anos no Santuário - tendo como referência a história Rigidez - eventualmente revelando serem partes fundamentais da história principal.
1. Aioros

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

Dando início às Side Stories de Rigidez, sem respeitar qualquer ordem prévia de aparição de personagens, o primeiro capítulo.

_Enjoy your flight!_

**Laranja e Violeta**

O garoto acordou com o farfalhar das asas de algumas aves ao seu lado. Piscando várias vezes, observou-as voar em direção ao sol, que pouco a pouco se escondia nas águas do Egeu. Correu apressado os olhos pela superfície do mar que se estendia diante de si: ainda nenhum sinal da embarcação que aguardava.

Aioros suspirou, cansado. O dia não havia sido nada fácil para ele, com o treino puxado do mestre Shion depois de uma noite mal-dormida. Aiolia tivera outro pesadelo com os pais e passara boa parte da noite chorando e perguntando se eles viriam buscá-los, se eles demoravam porque não os queriam mais... Eram coisas que o jovem grego preferia não pensar. E no entanto, as vagas lembranças do casal que um dia lhes amara desapareciam de sua memória como as espumas que morriam na praia. Dali a alguns dias, Aioros pensou, nem ele e nem o irmão seriam capazes de se recordar do rosto dos pais.

Mestre Shion o enviara naquele dia para receber um novo inquilino do Santuário, que na verdade já estava atrasado. O navio já deveria ter ancorado uma hora antes, mas não havia sinal de sua aproximação até então. "_E por que essa demora toda?"_, Aioros se perguntava resignado, _"O mar tá completamente parado hoje, e quase não tem movimento no porto..."_.

Teria sido muito mais simples se o tal novo inquilino tivesse voado até a capital, mas aparentemente o aeroporto que faria o percurso até lá sofrera problemas internos, forçando os passageiros a se transportarem por meios alternativos pela Europa. Esse inquilino, por exemplo, fora obrigado a embarcar rumo ao porto de Santorini já há alguns dias, ou assim o Mestre Shion lhe contara. Tudo indicava que o problema estava no transporte de Santorini até o Porto de Piraeus, mas ninguém lá parecia saber informar o motivo daquele atraso descabido.

O jovem suspirou uma última vez, decidido a espantar o mau humor que ameaçava estragar aquele belo momento. Não era a toa que caíra no sono: apesar do cansaço, o pôr-do-sol alaranjado, somado ao som do quebrar das ondas e o grasnar das gaivotas na praia erma, não poderia ter um efeito diferente sobre as pessoas, nem mesmo sobre um guerreiro como ele. Além disso, nos últimos dias o clima em Atenas estava ótimo, ameno, sem o calor exagerado que fazia dos treinos no Santuário uma tortura diária.

Aioros bateu a poeira das vestes ao se levantar e logo que ergueu os olhos para o horizonte, seu coração deu um salto, aliviado.

_"Finalmente!"_, ele pensou alegre, _"não era possível que demorasse mais!"_

Ele aguardou pacientemente a aproximação do pequeno navio, e quando este ancorou, o garoto observou muito interessado a movimentação dos passageiros, muitos deles deveras ansiosos por pisar em terra firme depois do que aparentava ter sido uma viagem estressante. Ele caminhou até o cais de desembarque, procurando distinguir alguém, no meio de toda aquela gente, que correspondesse às descrições feitas pelo Mestre Shion. Não deveria ser difícil encontrar, no meio de tantos turistas orientais, um garotinho pálido de cabelos muito escuros, como na foto que lhe deram.

Depois de vários minutos esperando, parecia que a marcha de turistas que saíam do cais não iria acabar tão cedo. O grego se perguntava se a demora significava que o jovem estrangeiro estava tendo problemas para desembarcar, mas tão logo decidira por ir ao seu encontro, seus olhos recaíram sobre uma pequena figura, que abria caminho com dificuldade entre os muitos outros tripulantes que desembarcavam.

A primeira coisa que notou no jovem foram seus olhos ariscos, cansados. O garoto não era muito mais velho do que Aiolia, mas sozinho no meio daquelas pessoas, parecia pequeno e perdido, como uma criança comum. Ele levantou aqueles olhos tão singulares e procurou por qualquer sinal que lhe indicasse a saída. Diante de tal cena, Aioros teve a sensação de que algo lhe apertava o coração, talvez por isso tivesse se adiantado em direção ao recém chegado, chamando seu nome em voz alta pela primeira vez.

- Shura! – ele acenou, enquanto o menino se aproximava com uma mala, depositando-a no chão em seguida e afastando a franja com as costas da mão. Aioros notou que ele parecia mais cansado, visto assim de perto. Seus olhos tinham um formato exótico, pálpebras marcantes e os cílios inferiores naturalmente delineados, mas àquela hora do dia, o grego não soube identificar com precisão a cor de sua íris.

- Fez boa viagem? – ele lhe sorriu, ao que o garoto Shura acenou positivamente com a cabeça, dobrando as mangas da camiseta escura que usava, sem encarar o seu anfitrião. Aioros se agachou diante do pequeno, apanhando sua mala com um sorriso que era sua característica – Meu nome é Aioros, o Grande Mestre Shion me enviou para buscá-lo.

Por um instante, o sorriso vacilou em seu rosto quando, enfim, o pequeno forasteiro desviou os olhos da mala e ergueu-os para ele. _"São violetas"_, Aioros reparou admirado, _"um violeta muito escuro..."_

- Eu sou Shura – o menino de cabelos negros disse com sotaque, acenando com a cabeça novamente e desviando o olhar – É um prazer...

Aioros piscou várias vezes e sorriu novamente.

- Você quer comer antes de ir ao Santuário? Vai demorar um pouco pra chegar lá, estamos meio longe da cidade... – ele advertiu, levantando-se com a mala na mão.

Aioros o observou morder os lábios enquanto respondia, as mãos fechadas em punhos.

- Não precisa, eu não estou com fome.

Um táxi parou próximo deles e Aioros se riu ao notar o embaraço do pequeno espanhol quando ele sinalizou que entrasse no veículo. Lembrou-se de que não deveria abusar dos gastos, mas não sentia vontade alguma de voltar ao Santuário a pé e tampouco achava que Shura estaria descansado o suficiente para isso. Uma vez dentro do carro, Aioros conversou animadamente com o motorista, dando instruções sobre o endereço de destino, sem notar que Shura os observava curioso.

- Eu já ia me esquecendo – Aioros disse ao voltar sua atenção para o seu acompanhante. Ele remexeu o interior de sua bolsa e puxou de dentro dela um pacote fechado com uma fita branca. Ele a removeu e estendeu o pacote a Shura com um sorriso – Pegue aqui. É melomakárono, você vai gostar.

Shura olhou em seus olhos, sacudindo de leve a cabeça, um tanto apreensivo.

- _No lo entiendo_ – ele disse baixo, e então mordeu os lábios, torcendo as mãos no colo.

Aioros sentiu um calor no peito e sorriu. O garoto deveria estar bastante confuso com todas as mudanças que estavam acontecendo. Também passara por isso antes, mas não precisara sair de seu país para ir a um lugar desconhecido, completamente diferente do que aquele a que estava habituado. Era seu dever ajudar o pequeno espanhol.

- Entende sim – o grego disse gentilmente, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do menino, que teve um leve sobressalto – Não precisa ficar nervoso. O Mestre disse que você é bastante inteligente, aposto que você se vai se acostumar bem rápido com as coisas aqui na Grécia.

"_Ele parece bem tenso"_, Aioros pensou, ao mesmo tempo em que o menino fitava seu rosto, parecendo um tanto esperançoso. O grego levantou as sobrancelhas ao reparar que, em seguida, Shura colocara a mão no pacote e pegara um dos biscoitos que havia em seu interior.

- Gostou? – Aioros perguntou, mais à vontade, enquanto Shura mastigava com cuidado e acenava com a cabeça. O sorriso do grego se alargou – Então aproveita, porque quando chegarmos no Santuário, o Aiolia vai comer tudo... Eu não te falei do Aiolia, né? O meu irmão mais novo? Vocês têm quase a mesma idade...

Aioros começou a tagarelar sobre o irmão – como, a propósito, sempre tendia a fazer – e não demorou muito até que conseguisse arrancar uma risada do espanhol, que embora tivesse comido pouco dos biscoitos amanteigados que lhe foram oferecidos, sem dúvidas parecia muito mais tranqüilo do que quando haviam se encontrado, há alguns minutos.

Mas o trânsito, ao contrário do que Aioros esperava, estava lento naquela tarde, e o grego interrompeu a ode que fazia ao irmão para olhar pela janela por algum tempo, ligeiramente preocupado.

- Seria bom se não tivesse esse congestionamento todo... – ele finalmente disse – Você vai ter que se apresentar ao Mestre ainda hoje, e isso só depois de subirmos um monte de escadas...

O taxista riu e pelo retrovisor indicou Shura com a cabeça. Surpreso, Aioros constatou que o garoto adormecera, a cabeça contra o vidro da janela do táxi, banhado pela luz alaranjada do entardecer. O grego sorriu e automaticamente estendeu uma mão para afagar os cabelos do menino, mas se conteve no último momento. Estava acostumado a tratar Aiolia daquela forma, porque era seu irmão. Quanto a Shura, o menino poderia se sentir incomodado, poderia acordar – e no momento, parecia que tudo o que ele queria ter feito desde o começo era fechar os olhos e esquecer que estava ali.

- Temos tempo – Aioros disse em tom gentil, fitando Shura por alguns segundos, antes de se virar para frente novamente. Shura parecia ser um bom menino, tal qual Shion e Saga haviam-no descrito. Talvez ele se tornasse um cavaleiro, assim como Aiolia estava destinado a se tornar, assim como ele próprio já se tornara...

O taxista anunciou que chegariam dentro de mais alguns poucos minutos, chamando a atenção de um distraído Aioros, que logo emendou uma nova conversa com o homem. Parecia que o próprio cansaço o havia abandonado desde então.


	2. Camus

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

Continuando as Side Stories de Rigidez, sem respeitar qualquer ordem prévia de aparição de personagens, o segundo capítulo.

_Enjoy your flight!_

_**Ferida e curativo **_

Aquele era um ótimo exemplo de situação na qual meu tutor me instruíra a jamais me envolver. Certamente, havia ainda um longo caminho pela frente antes de eu ser capaz de aprimorar as técnicas que eu só começara a aprender, mas eu já entendia a essência de todo o treinamento: _jamais me importar_, a não ser que assim me fosse ordenado. Ou era isso que eu deveria fazer.

Relações pessoais nunca foram meu forte desde o princípio, e talvez por isso mesmo tivessem me escolhido para ser um guerreiro frio e sensato, e devo dizer que a idéia jamais me incomodara. Acho que nunca havia parado para pensar nas implicações dessa tarefa, ou então não teria começado a duvidar de mim mesmo quando cheguei a Atenas. De qualquer forma, fora essa a grande lição que me ensinaram logo que deixei o velho orfanato para trás: os sentimentos são venenosos, e se infiltram na mente dos homens e os matam devagar. Para um soldado com o meu potencial, dizia meu tutor, sentimentos deveriam ser suprimidos, e eu estava aprendendo a fazer isso muito bem. Até chegar a Atenas.

Um daqueles garotos gregos que me recepcionaram havia um mês estava caído no chão, onde se espalharam também as frutas que ele trouxera consigo. Olhei para baixo e vi a caixinha de música caída perto do pé direito do garoto. Minha caixinha de música, a única herança que, supostamente, meus pais teriam me deixado, conforme me contaram. Era pequena, nenhum adorno além da manivela que acionava a melodia de _La berceuse de Mozart_. Tratei de pegá-la do chão novamente, sem olhar para o rosto do menino que eu derrubara. Não precisava vê-lo para saber que o sentimento que ele tinha por mim naquele momento era de pura e simples raiva.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ele perguntava outra vez. O que era ruim, porque em geral, eu era capaz de responder a qualquer pergunta com bastante eficiência e precisão, sem ao menos pestanejar. Eu não era bom em responder questões cujas respostas eu desconhecia. Enquanto ouvia minha pulsação acelerar em meus ouvidos, consegui identificar o início de um sentimento que eu não consegui suprimir: nervosismo. O que o mestre me ensinara mesmo? Não havia razão para nervosismo, contanto que você esclarecesse os fatos racionalmente. Aí seria possível encontrar uma saída.

- Isso é meu – eu disse, apertando a caixinha de música na minha mão. O menino levantou e veio em minha direção, parecendo achar minha explicação insuficiente.

- Eu só queria ver – ele reclamou, quase gritando – Pra que você tinha que me empurrar?

Mais uma pergunta. O menino não tinha como saber que eu não estava acostumado a lidar com aquele tipo de situação tão sem cabimento, mas você pode notar certos aspectos da personalidade de uma pessoa só através da linguagem corporal dela, o mestre me ensinou isso. Ou eu era muito bom em esconder o meu desconforto ou aquele menino era muito obtuso para percebê-lo.

- Você não queria se afastar – eu manejei dizer, a voz bem regular. Era um argumento convincente, afinal ele teria puxado minha caixa de música à força se eu não o tivesse impedido.

- Eu não _ia_ quebrar – ele retrucou contrariado – Eu só queria ver, por que você não deixa?

Estava começando a ficar difícil de responder, mas eu tinha que me esforçar. Tinha que ser racional, tinha que tentar mostrar para ele que eu tinha razão.

- Bom, do jeito que você veio, com certeza ia quebrar – talvez fosse melhor ser um pouco mais educado, então acrescentei – Sem querer. Ia quebrá-la sem querer.

O garoto estreitou os olhos e fez um bico. Nesse momento, acabei desviando o olhar do seu rosto e percebi que havia um corte que sangrava em seu cotovelo. Senti uma contração súbita no abdômen e identifiquei o começo de outro sentimento surgindo em mim: culpa.

A voz dele me distraiu outra vez.

- Se você tava com medo que eu quebrasse, por que não me falou?

- Ora, eu não podia arriscar – eu respondi automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos do ferimento que o grego conseguira por minha causa – E eu não estava com medo.

- É claro que tava – ele retrucou, afastando-se e limpando o sangue que escorria pelo braço direito com a mão – Por que ela é tão valiosa assim pra você, então?

- Quem disse que...? Você tem que limpar esse corte no seu braço – eu disse, e excepcionalmente naquele momento, caminhei na direção do garoto com a intenção de ajudá-lo a cuidar do machucado.

- Você sabe fazer isso? – ele perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos com uma intensidade que considerei desnecessária.

- Sei – afirmei, alcançando o braço dele e puxando-o para mais perto de uma torneira. Só poderia enxaguar o sangue, já que não tínhamos nada em mãos para proteger o corte, isso teria que bastar por hora – Depois você vai ter que arranjar algum band aid para colocar aqui.

Apreciei o silêncio por alguns segundos, até começar a estranhar a ausência de protestos do meu companheiro, e ergui o olhar até o seu rosto. Ele me fitava com uma expressão de satisfação mal contida que mereceu minha admiração.

- O que é engraçado? – perguntei.

- Viu como eu tinha razão? – e seu sorriso só se alargou, cheio de orgulho – Você ia ter gostado se eu tivesse te empurrado agora? Se eu tivesse ficado com medo de você e te empurrado, sem saber se você ia me machucar ou não, eu teria feito igual a você!

- Então isso era uma lição de moral? Você estava querendo mostrar que eu agi errado, é isso?

O sorriso em seu rosto ficou ainda maior, se é que era possível, e foi quando comecei a sentir o início de outro sentimento, um que não pude nomear, mas que parecia quente. Repassei mentalmente as lições que recebera do meu mestre sobre emoções e as melhores formas de impedir que elas venham à tona, mas o garoto falou antes que eu pudesse me lembrar de qualquer coisa que me ajudasse com aquela sensação desconhecida... e confortável.

- O que essa caixinha de música tem de tão especial?

- Eu não disse que ela era especial – tive de piscar algumas vezes antes de responder para ter certeza de que ele realmente dissera aquilo.

- Uma coisa tem que ser especial pra você não querer que alguém chegue muito perto dela – ele disse, encolhendo os ombros e recolhendo uma maçã do chão – Olha... É ruim você não querer reparti-la com ninguém, mas não é errado querer tanto alguma coisa só pra si. As melhores pessoas são assim. Saga é assim.

Percebi que meus olhos se arregalaram outra vez e desviei a atenção para a maçã nas mãos dele. Ele a limpava com batidas leves dos dedos antes de estende-la para mim.

- Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando.

- É óbvio, não é? - ele sorriu como um vencedor e empurrou a fruta em uma de minhas mãos – Mostra que você se importa.

- Eu, não – murmurei, apertando ainda mais a caixinha de música. Se meu mestre me visse, ficaria desapontado com a falta de consistência das minhas atitudes – Eu não me importo com coisas assim.

O garoto deu de ombros e recuperou outra maçã do chão, que desta vez ele limpou para si mesmo antes de arrancar um naco exagerado da fruta com os dentes.

- Não parece – ele comentou, uma mão na cintura enquanto me olhava de cima a baixo – Não vai comer?

A maçã era grande e bem vermelha. Ele a trouxera para me oferecer depois de uma tarde longa de aulas com Aioros. E no final, eu empurrara Milo e sequer pedira desculpas pela minha grosseria. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

- Você não gosta? – o grego indagou, abaixando a mão que segurava a fruta e olhando para o chão. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Maçã é a minha favorita na Grécia.

Eu só quis dizer a verdade, por isso não entendi porque aquele garoto sorriu novamente, como se nada pudesse tê-lo deixado mais feliz. E lá estava eu, numa daquelas situações em que meu mestre me recomendara jamais me importar, fazendo exatamente aquilo que ele me dissera para não fazer: sentir o calor do veneno percorrer meu corpo e entorpecer meus pensamentos mais racionais. Foi quando pensei pela primeira vez que talvez valesse a pena morrer por um sentimento de verdade.


	3. Kanon

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

Continuando com as Side Stories de Rigidez, sem respeitar qualquer ordem prévia de aparição de personagens, é a vez de Kanon.

_Enjoy your flight!_

**Bom e mau**

- Deixe-me adivinhar: você foi atrás do arqueiro, mas como o pivete tava junto com ele outra vez, você veio me ver.

- E por que você sabe disso?

- Você acabou de contar, maninho.

As sobrancelhas do geminiano fizeram curvas idênticas àquelas que faziam as do seu irmão, como que para tirá-lo do sério de propósito. Kanon sorriu, apreciando a expressão confusa e irritada que surgia no rosto do irmão.

- Tá escrito na sua testa – ele completou, sentando sobre a rocha úmida daquela prisão odiosa, o mau humor voltando – Pensa que eu não sei? É a mesma cara que eu faço quando tô morto de ciúmes também.

Kanon ouviu o irmão rir de desdém, mas não voltou a contestar. _"O problema é dele se não quer admitir"_, ele pensou, fechando os olhos, sem precisar _olhar_ para Saga para saber que o irmão sequer o encarava. _"Não consegue admitir nem pra mim"._

- Você está preso há tanto tempo que me surpreende que se lembre de como era a sua cara de ciúmes.

Os olhos de Saga pousaram nos de Kanon recompostos, sérios, calmos. Eram aqueles olhos que Kanon detestava acima de tudo: os olhos sábios, treinados e talentosos, que jamais pertenceriam a ele, por mais que fossem iguais em forma e cor. Kanon nunca admitiria ao irmão que conhecia aquela expressão bem demais. Era a expressão que via refletida sobre a superfície do mar que invadia sua cela, dia após dia, sem desaparecer.

- E quem foi que me colocou aqui, hein? – Kanon rosnou, finalmente deixando transparecer seu ódio – Se faz de bom moço, mas traiu o próprio sangue! Um dia vou sair daqui, Saga, e você vai pagar caro por ter me isolado nesse lugar!

Kanon não se dera conta de que avançara até a grade da prisão, as barras geladas em suas mãos, o rosto a centímetros do de Saga. _"E ele diz que _eu_ sou cruel"_, ele pensou, inconformado.

- Você tava começando a se tornar um perigo pra nós dois... e pra todas as pessoas do Santuário, Kanon – havia pesar na voz de Saga, que completou – Não vamos mais discutir sobre isso. Até que eu veja que o mal desapareceu do seu coração, não vou deixá-lo sair.

Saga fez menção de se afastar das grades, mas foi surpreendido por uma mão, que agarrou a capa branca de sua armadura. O geminiano franziu o cenho e fitou Kanon atentamente quando este desatou a rir, a capa presa em sua mão direita.

- Sair? Mal? – Kanon balbuciou, entre risos. Demorou alguns segundos antes que pudesse retomar uma feição mais séria e acrescentar, fulminando os olhos verdes do irmão – Quem tá preso é você, seu hipócrita nojento. Eu não fiz nada tão mal que você não esteja fazendo comigo agora, e pior, com pretextos falsos! Enquanto não admitir que Aioros não merece ser o próximo Grande Mestre e tomar o lugar dele, Saga, você nunca vai se sentir livre de verdade.

Saga puxou a capa para trás com força, fazendo o irmão soltá-la. O cavaleiro, porém, não se afastou: encarou o prisioneiro com fúria contida no olhar.

- Deixe o Aioros fora disso. Ele não tem nada a ver com a sua maldade.

- Eu, eu, eu – Kanon desdenhou – Sempre eu, o vilão. Conveniente pra você, não? Enquanto você faz o papel de cavaleiro perfeito, joga a culpa em mim, mas só porque não tem coragem de admitir que o seu querido Aioros _roubou_ o seu lugar. Por que você é tão burro, Saga? Por que não me ouve? Você, que treinou a vida toda, devia tomar o título dele!

Kanon estava eufórico, afinal não era sempre que seu irmão parecia tão vulnerável às suas palavras como naquele momento. Ele tinha de aproveitar aquela chance dos deuses...

- Você não sabe do que está falando, Kanon – Saga murmurou – Aioros tem tanto mérito quanto eu... ou mais. É uma decisão do Grande Mestre, e nós devemos confiar nele.

- Mas parece que ele não confia em você, não é mesmo? – Kanon observou, satisfeito, que a sua provocação atingira o irmão – Depois de tantos anos sendo o braço direito dele, parece que ele finalmente viu a sua inveja e a sua maldade, e resolveu dar o cargo pro cavalo. E justo pra ele, Saga! Você, que tinha tudo nas mãos pra ser o próximo Mestre, treinou tanto que quase não saía com as pessoas, mas quem passou na sua frente?

O lábio inferior do cavaleiro de gêmeos tremeu quase que imperceptivelmente, mas o suficiente para Kanon reparar e redobrar os esforços em desestabilizar o irmão.

- Você não pode perdoá-lo só porque _gosta_ dele, Saga – o gêmeo disse com certo asco, escondendo o incômodo que sentia ao proferir aquelas palavras – Ele te traiu. Você gostava tanto de tê-lo por perto, achava que tinha encontrado alguém que te entendia, mas ele te traiu, e roubou o seu sonho de se tornar o Grande Mestre.

- Calado, Kanon – Saga interrompeu, com urgência – Você tá delirando! Não existe traição nenhuma. Você não tem como saber de nada disso!

- É aí que você se engana, irmão – a voz de Kanon soou repentinamente silenciosa – Eu sei, sim.

_"Porque é exatamente como eu me sinto"_, ele pensou resignado, _"Traído pela pessoa em quem eu mais confiava, quando tudo o que eu fiz foi pelo bem dela"_.

- Você não sabe de nada, Kanon – Saga continuou, tirando o irmão de seus devaneios – Jamais me colocaria entre Aioros e o trono do Grande Mestre, se esse for o sonho dele.

O cavaleiro deu as costas ao irmão e começou a se afastar, ao passo que o coração de Kanon se acelerava em desespero.

- Não, Saga – ele alteou a voz para alcançar o irmão – Você não vai me deixar aqui! Não pode me deixar aqui pra sempre! Saga! Você não entende? Aioros não liga pra você, agora que tem aquele pivete com ele! Você não tem mais importância, abra os olhos!

Quando o cavaleiro de ouro sumiu de vista, Kanon golpeou repetidamente as barras da prisão com os punhos, urrando encolerizado, mas ninguém jamais o ouviria. Aquela prisão escondia a presença de seus cativos tão bem, que sequer era possível a um transeunte sentir os seus cosmos ou ouvir as suas súplicas. A única pessoa que sabia de sua presença era Saga, que, aliás, era uma das poucas pessoas, juntamente com Aioros, que sabiam de sua existência de qualquer modo. Kanon podia morrer naquela prisão de água e ainda assim ninguém sentiria a sua falta. Apenas Saga poderia sentir alguma coisa, e talvez nem fosse pena ou saudades...

- Saga, Saga – ele murmurava entre dentes, segurando um punho ensangüentado e sentando-se contrariado sobre a rocha outra vez – Seu maldito...

Não havia mais lágrimas de raiva a serem derramadas, afinal, como lembrara seu irmão, Kanon já estava preso há muito tempo, e todas as suas lágrimas já haviam se esgotado àquela altura. Agora, o cavaleiro renegado se empenhava em rastrear o cosmo do irmão para descobrir o que faria em seguida. Seu potencial para identificar cosmos à distância vinha se tornando assustadoramente elevado, mas não era necessário tê-lo para saber quem Saga desejava encontrar. Só havia uma pessoa a quem Saga sempre recorreria quando estivesse se sentindo vulnerável, mas essa pessoa agora tinha outro alguém com quem se preocupar.

Pelo que podia sentir, era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo: o cosmo de Saga hesitou em algum lugar ao sul da prisão, como se procurasse por algo. A angústia que Kanon sentiu no cosmo do irmão logo em seguida só poderia indicar que a pessoa que ele procurava não estava onde ele acreditava que estaria. _"Aioros maldito... o que tá fazendo?"_, Kanon pensava, ao sentir o cosmo do irmão desaparecer por completo, _"Saga tá te procurando"._

O pobre geminiano se encolheu contra a parede da prisão, sentindo-se impotente naquele lugar em que ninguém sabia que estava. Tinha ódio de Saga, por tê-lo prendido, por tê-lo abandonado, por nunca ter compreendido o porquê de suas atitudes. Tinha ódio de Aioros, por roubar o lugar que era seu no coração do irmão, e por se dar ao luxo de desprezá-lo quando tudo o que Kanon mais queria era ser reconhecido por Saga como Aioros era. Odiava o forasteiro espanhol por roubar a atenção de Aioros e fazer Saga se tornar cada vez mais taciturno. E odiava o Grande Mestre e sua deusa acima de tudo, por não escolher seu irmão e por decidir esconder sua existência e forçá-lo a viver no isolamento, enquanto Saga era livre para se tornar o herói que o planeta merecia ter um dia.

O ódio e o rancor eram seus únicos companheiros naquela cela. Saga, claro, vinha visitá-lo e trazer-lhe coisas com freqüência, principalmente quando se sentia perdido, mas não era capaz de admitir para ninguém, Kanon sabia. O rosto do irmão era o único que podia ver, e o via em todo lugar naquela prisão, refletido na superfície da água, nas paredes molhadas da cela e quando fechava os olhos à noite.

Chegou um tempo em que seu irmão não mais o visitaria. Kanon passaria dias e dias, semanas e mais semanas definhando em sua cela sozinho, ora desesperando-se, ora vociferando para o mar, o ódio dentro de si fazendo apenas crescer. E foi num dia como qualquer outro que aconteceu algo que marcaria a sua vida para sempre. Finalmente teria a chance de escapar daquela cela, e, de todos os deuses que guardavam o planeta, aquele que vinha em seu resgate era definitivamente o que mais lhe aprazia.


	4. Aldebaran

Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só escrevo para ganhar o meu dia e, eventualmente, o de outras pessoas também.

1) Cá estou eu, com outra atualização no meio da semana, aproveitando uns minutos livres... Posto outra pequena side-story, que também tinha pronta há algum tempo, dessa vez com o menino Aldebaran como protagonista! Na verdade, em vista do atraso considerável que Ieró Sanctuary School está sofrendo, pode-se dizer que estou tentando comprar os leitores com a postagem de outras fics (tentando desviar a atenção de você...).

2) Devo dizer que tomei várias liberdades nessa fic (como assumir as cores originais dos cabelos dos cavaleiros, além de lhes atribuir algumas peculiaridades). Por favor, considerem licença poética a esses fatos diferentes que encontrarem na fic.

3) De todas as pessoas que acompanham minhas publicações, espero que esta agrade um pouco mais a Orphelin's, já que envolve alguns dos personagens que ele tanto gosta! Agradeço especialmente a você e aos seus comentários sempre construtivos e gentis sobre as minhas fics! Espero que esta sirva pra trazer um sorrisinho bobo ao seu rosto quando puder lê-la (infelizmente, não seria um sorriso sacana, de quem está lendo sacanagem, não dessa vez).

Mais uma side-story, espero que gostem!

_Enjoy your flight!_

_oOo_

**Lemurianos e chocolates**

Aldebaran decidira passar o seu dia de folga longe de seus companheiros irrequietos do Santuário. Não que ele preferisse evitá-los – muito pelo contrário: Aldebaran era um garoto completamente sociável, e lhe agradava estar sempre entre as pessoas que gostava. Só que, de vez em quando, seus amigos aspirantes a cavaleiros de ouro conseguiam ser extenuantemente hiperativos, e, nesses momentos, o jovem taurino optava por se afastar para fazer o que lhe aprouvesse sozinho. Eram em horas como aquelas que Aldebaran trocava o Santuário pelas sempre movimentadas feiras matinais de Atenas.

Não havia planejado exatamente o que fazer uma vez na agitada feira daquela manhã de domingo. Simplesmente fugira do Santuário, antes que seus amigos o encontrassem, para aproveitar o céu azul que prometia durar o dia inteiro, vagando a esmo pelas ruas da cidadela. Ele observou algumas barracas de frutas e especiarias locais na rua principal da feira, as vozes emaranhadas dos vendedores e dos passantes se misturando ao seu redor animadas.

Vários vendedores acenavam divertidos para o jovem quando o avistavam passando por suas barracas e lojas. Aldebaran era deveras popular entre os comerciantes, já que tinha por hábito frequentar suas lojas quando possuía algum tempo livre, mas, além disso, nunca haviam conhecido um garoto tão simpático como ele. Geralmente, na opinião geral dos moradores locais, os misteriosos garotos estrangeiros que frequentavam as redondezas não pareciam gostar de se imiscuir: sequer lhes sorriam, ou paravam para trocar cumprimentos no dia a dia. Aldebaran não podia ser mais diferente. Tinha sempre um sorriso no rosto, e gostava de saber as novidades que os vendedores traziam às suas lojas, já que tinha um fraco por suvenires.

Ele parou interessado na frente de uma das barracas de artesanato que mais lhe agradava. O senhor dono da bancada logo reconheceu o menino e começou a lhe mostrar os novos apetrechos que confeccionara: penduricalhos feitos de contas de vidro colorido, talismãs, pedras semipreciosas e olhos-turcos, tapeçarias feitas à mão, vasos com motivos gregos tradicionais e pequenos modelos de guerreiros antigos feitos em chumbo. Em poucos minutos, o homem se engajava numa barganha astuta com o menino por alguns exemplares dos últimos itens, e soltou uma gargalhada quando, irredutível, Aldebaran convenceu-o a aceitar o preço que lhe sugerira.

- Espere um minuto aí, vou pegar algo pra você – o homem lhe disse, entrando numa loja vizinha a sua barraca.

Aldebaran sorriu satisfeito para um modelo em miniatura da estátua de Atena que acabara de comprar, e esperou pelo retorno do velho vendedor. O garoto era um tanto alto para sua idade, ainda que estivesse longe de ser tão grande e forte quanto viria a se tornar no futuro. Os cabelos, penteados para trás, tocavam-lhe os ombros e eram levemente descoloridos pelo sol e pelas águas do mar, da época em que tinha de se sujeitar aos treinos de resiliência em sua terra natal. Seu antigo mestre já lhe explicara que qualquer aspirante a cavaleiro dourado de touro deveria ser particularmente durão e obrigatoriamente imponente – tanto em termos de força quanto em termos de porte físico – para ter _alguma_ chance de se tornar um membro da confraria mais poderosa da ordem. Embora tivesse resistido a um pré-treino particularmente pesado, entretanto, Aldebaran discordava da maioria de seus concorrentes no Brasil, que buscavam se impor pela força bruta, ao invés de se fazerem respeitar por quem realmente eram. Talvez fosse por essa razão que fora ele, entre todos os candidatos, o único escolhido para concorrer à urna de ouro do signo de touro na Grécia. Aldebaran jamais deixara de lado a gentileza, ainda que a mesma não se encaixasse no perfil de um cavaleiro normalmente conhecido pelo seu poder físico.

- Tome aqui – o velho voltou, oferecendo um pequeno saco de papel pardo para o garoto, que o tomou nas mãos, curioso – É um presente pra você, por sempre vir aqui comprar das minhas coisas. Vem visitar a minha barraca de novo, nem que seja só pra conversar, viu, moleque?

O taurino agradeceu prontamente pelo regalo, e caminhou para o fim da rua, onde havia menos movimento. Parou na calçada, vasculhando o interior do pacote com uma mão, e descobriu, com uma pequena exclamação de satisfação, que ganhara um pacote de bombons de chocolate.

- Essa marca é cara – ele se impressionou, ao observar, sobre o alumínio dourado que envolvia cada um dos pequenos discos de chocolate, um selo em que se lia "Theobroma".

Feliz com a sua sorte, logo no início do dia, Aldebaran começou a abrir um dos pequenos bombons, quando um estampido curioso se fez ouvir ao seu lado e, como que por mágica, ali se materializou um garoto pequeno, de longos cabelos platinados.

Por maior que fosse o seu susto, o taurino agiu rápido quando o outro menino pareceu se desequilibrar, apanhando-o pelo antebraço, antes que caísse de cara na calçada.

- Mu! – o taurino se espantou quando percebeu quem era o garoto que tentava colocar em pé – Que tá fazendo aqui? Você tá bem?

O jovem ariano tossiu como alguém que inalara muita poeira, afirmando com um aceno. Um tanto impressionado, Aldebaran fitou por mais alguns instantes o seu amigo, que recobrava o fôlego e olhava ao redor, antes de se abaixar e apanhar do chão o pacote que deixara cair com o susto. Felizmente, os passantes pareciam distraídos o suficiente com os próprios afazeres para notar a repentina aparição do aspirante a cavaleiro de Áries entre eles.

- Não é bom você se teletransportar aqui na cidade, as pessoas vão estranhar – Aldebaran comentou sereno com o ariano, inclinando a cabeça para o lado – Que aconteceu?

- Eu – Mu começou a explicar, mas quase foi jogado ao chão novamente, quando _um_ _cabrito_ passou correndo rente às suas pernas, seguido de perto por um homem apressado que gritava para o animal parar.

Com jeito, Aldebaran puxou o amigo pelo braço, guiando-o até uma pequena escadaria que dava acesso à rua, antes que Mu se desequilibrasse outra vez. Os dois se sentaram nos primeiros degraus, tomando fôlego e olhando para os lados: pelo menos parecia que não havia tantas pessoas lá naquela extremidade da rua.

- Você não tá dando sorte – Aldebaran riu, ao se dirigir ao amigo, pensando, ironicamente, no ótimo dia que vinha tendo ele próprio – Então, o que aconteceu pra você vir parar aqui a essa hora?

Aldebaran notou a expressão um tanto perturbada do amigo que, apesar da aparente tranquilidade, lançava alguns olhares esquivos às pessoas que por acaso passavam perto deles.

- Eu estava precisando sair do Santuário um pouco – ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros de leve – Eles _ficam me importunando por causa das sobrancelhas_.

O taurino levantou as suas próprias ao ouvir o comentário do tibetano – que falou quase para si mesmo, a voz quieta – e suspirou em compreensão. Ele deveria estar se referindo aos incansáveis Milo e Aiolia, que apesar de bem intencionados e companheiros, juntos se tornavam praticamente insuportáveis, tal era a tendência da dupla a se meter onde não era chamada. Não por acaso, o mesmo Aldebaran fora à feira para fugir do assédio dos dois menores que, ultimamente, vinham tentando interrogar Mu desde que o garoto chegara à Grécia há poucos dias.

- Eu sei como você se sente, acredite – ele lhe disse, com um sorriso solidário – Mas não os leve a mal, eles são legais. Só precisa dizer quando é pra eles pararem, que eles não vão ficar em cima de você. Quer dizer... Também ajuda _muito_ se você for _maior_ que eles e tudo mais...

Mu sorriu de canto, parecendo meio culpado por se irritar com os novos colegas, não obstante, meio frustrado por conta do comportamento invasivo dos mesmos. Aldebaran ficou com pena do garoto: estava curioso para conhecer melhor aquele que talvez viesse a se tornar seu vizinho zodiacal, mas entendia que o ariano precisaria de espaço até se habituar ao Santuário. Por tudo que soubera, Aldebaran imaginava que o tibetano estivesse encontrando alguma dificuldade em se adaptar à rotina movimentada em Atenas e aos seus agitados novos companheiros. O taurino enfrentara os mesmo obstáculos, mas pelo menos viera de um país em que a convivência com as pessoas era constante e não havia tempo para se estar sozinho, ao contrário do que devia acontecer em Jamiel.

- Eu tava esquecendo – Aldebaran exclamou instantes depois, reabrindo o pacote pardo que vinha carregando – Acabei de ganhar isso. Você quer?

O lemuriano furtou um olhar ao pacote de bombons que Aldebaran lhe estendera, levantando os olhos para os do taurino em seguida, a curiosidade estampada no rosto.

- Que é isso?

Bom, não era todo mundo que sabia o que eram "Theobromas", Aldebaran pensou. Afinal, vindo de onde viera, o brasileiro desde cedo se familiarizara com o termo, visto que sua terra natal costumava cultivar grandes quantidades de cacau.

- Significa "comida dos deuses" em grego – ele explicou, tirando um dos bombons do pacote para colocá-lo na mão do amigo – Mas é só chocolate, na verdade. O normal, que nós comemos em qualquer lugar.

Mu, entretanto, não deu sinal de ter acatado ao que disse o outro.

- Chocolate? – ele indagou, analisando o rótulo do bombom, para a confusão do taurino – Nunca experimentei. Com que se parece?

Aldebaran estava perplexo.

- É, bem... É difícil de explicar: doce, eu suponho – ele se viu dizendo, diante da inacreditável revelação de que a iguaria era estranha ao ariano – Tá me dizendo que _nunca _comeu chocolate?

Mu franziu o queixo em concordância, ainda estudando o pequeno embrulho entre os dedos. O taurino arregalou os olhos castanhos para o amigo. Será que o tibetano estava falando sério?

- Bom, então... então por que não experimenta?

Levantando as sobrancelhas – ou assim pareceu a Aldebaran -, o ariano começou a abrir o papel laminado cuidadosamente, e depois de mirar o pedaço de chocolate entre os dedos, ele o mordeu.

O taurino riu inconformado diante do deslumbramento no rosto de Mu quando ele saboreou o doce, ao que parecia, pela primeira vez em sua vida. Era como se os olhos esmeraldas do menor brilhassem em arrebatamento, enquanto terminava de mastigar o doce e lambia os resquícios de chocolate dos dedos.

- É tão bom! – ele levantou ainda mais as marcas que faziam as vezes de sobrancelhas para um Aldebaran sorridente.

"Posso pegar outro?" era a pergunta implícita nos olhos verdes do ariano, ao que o outro garoto sorriu, estendendo-lhe o pacote de doces outra vez. O taurino assistiu o amigo desembrulhar um segundo bombom e saboreá-lo, de olhos fechados.

- Como pode? – Aldebaran não conseguiu conter a curiosidade – Como é que você nunca comeu isso antes?

O garoto terminou de mastigar e olhou para o taurino, considerando seriamente a pergunta.

- Acho que é coisa do meu mestre – Mu explicou, dobrando os papeis e enfiando-os no bolso em seguida – Ele nunca me deixaria comer mais do que o necessário em Jamiel. Era difícil eu experimentar coisas diferentes, principalmente doces.

Por um momento, Aldebaran ponderou se Mu não estaria brincando com ele, mas pensando melhor, o garoto não parecia ser do tipo que mentiria sobre coisas triviais apenas para se divertir. Ele se limitou a lançar um olhar incrédulo e um tanto horrorizado ao ariano, que riu, perguntando se ele podia, por favor, pegar outro bombom. Aldebaran retribuiu com uma risada sincera, entregando todo o pacote ao ariano, com a ressalva de que comesse pouco para não passar mal depois.

Entrementes, os dois meninos se levantaram para voltar ao Santuário, a conversa brotando naturalmente entre eles, como se fossem amigos de longa data. O taurino se considerou duplamente sortudo naquele dia: primeiro porque fazia ainda uma bela manhã para se aproveitar; e segundo porque finalmente tivera a chance de se aproximar do novo inquilino do Santuário.

Mas acima de tudo, o encontro com Mu finalmente fizera Aldebaran entender o quão difícil e extenuante podia ser o caminho para se tornar um cavaleiro de Atena. Jamais, durante todo o período de pré-treinamento, pensara o taurino seriamente nas consequências de suas escolhas até então. Nem mesmo quando era obrigado a treinar por dias seguidos, cansado, realizando todas as provas que lhe incumbia o rigoroso mestre: jamais aquele garoto gentil havia sequer cogitado a dimensão dos sacrifícios que ele próprio tivera de fazer para chegar onde chegara. Até então, pensava que qualquer esforço compensava pelo fato de que o propósito final era a imensurável honra de servir à deusa Atena.

"Mas pensar que alguns de nós chegaram aqui sem nem conhecer o sabor do _chocolate..._", ele cogitou, olhando de canto para Muu, que voltara a enfiar uma mão no pacote de bombons.

De fato, ser um cavaleiro de ouro parecia exigir muito mais do que ele imaginara inicialmente.


End file.
